percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:RIDDLE!!!
Hmmmmm....*Does math for two plus two in head and thinks for 3 hours* It's Bard. Please comeback Bard~!(Hasn't talked to you in over a year but doesn't care) Some really nice people have joined and we could always use some new devoted members~! [[User:Aosh Hatchi|'Do you eat in the shower?']] P.S. Not many people probably remember you so I felt that it was my obligation to point out that it was you. (Though I don't know when you quit so I may be mistaken that many people don't know you) ... Oboebandgeek99. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:13, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Anyone reading this, I've narrowed the person down to only four people. By checkign the anon who made this's contributions, they posted on the talk of user category saying "you're forgetting someone." Now go to the awards/nominations of 2010, cross off all of the users who have a category, and you get oboe, nessanae, kiwi, and odst. But now that I think about it, I htink it's ODST. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC) It can't be kyra, she got the permaban. [[User:Aosh Hatchi|'Do you eat in the shower?']] Sorry to disapoint, Aosh, but it's not me... Live Long and Prosper 16:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Aww that is a disappoint me, but what are you doing on PJOFFW if you aren't here to rejoin? ~Aosh Matt asked me on Facebook earlier if it was me, and I missed you guys, so I decided to say something. Not really coming back, but I might show up once in a while. Live Long and Prosper 21:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. Cool [[User:Aosh Hatchi|'Do you eat in the shower?']] I dunno, but...Oboe? I think it's Oboe. Or ODST. Not sure...AND BAAARRRRRDDDDD!!!!!...Hi!To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 22:31, November 10, 2011 (UTC) XD Salut Hazel! Live Long and Prosper 22:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Pleeeeaaaaassseee get back on wiki? *big, kitty eyes* To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 22:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, if I come back completely, it'll take over my life again, but I will start coming on sometimes. Live Long and Prosper 22:57, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Fiiiiiinnneeeee...........*cough*chat*cough* To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 23:08, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually Kyra isn't banned anymore, but I don't think its her. I think its Oboe :) [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!']] 01:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I think it's Oboe. -Hi! My name is: Unicornious Maximus 01:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) All right peeps, listen up! I'm sorry to dissapoint you all, but it is ''not ''Oboe. I found out his IP address, and it does not match with our Riddler. Furthermore, it is not your dear pal Bard, as he has said. Nor is it ODST greivous. Ahem. Coughs. 21:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Also not Kiwi. Her IP is 99.238.245.46. Ahem. Coughs. 21:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) And how did you find the IP addresses? What are IP addresses anyways? I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 21:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I checked their stories or pages they edited. Most had only them editing all the way. They had one IP address breaking in ever here and there. IP's are your computer's number. Everyone has one. On wikia, before you have a username, the number is used in the history when you edit. Also, I am first to say Nessaae! Ahem. Coughs. 21:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Nessaae or other! I dunno...there are A LOT of inactive users. So..yeah. Bard is gone (*cough cough*glares at her) and ODST and Oboe are not it....only option.... To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 22:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh... I get the IP thing now! I wondered what that number was! And, yeah, it either nessane (is that how you spell that 'cause I don't remember what that username is at the moment) or other. I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 22:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) why don't you guys think it's Oboe? Out of the four people it can be, my money is that it's him. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 22:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Can't IPs change though? -Hi! My name is: Unicornious Maximus 22:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) yes, they can. I've had three or four IP addresses over time. You could be on a different device, or have more than one wifi. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!']] 22:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, they can. And the IP of this anon and a time Oboe edited his story as an anon are almost identical. You know what that means... OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 22:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Not sure! I just found out what an IP is! Oh, I have an idea of how to check! It might take me a while though and I'm not sure if it's actually a way to check, but it's worth trying! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 22:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, I'll have to look later! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 23:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC)